


Mala reputación.

by aurembiaux



Category: Code Geass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O cómo encabezar la lista de Los Más Odiados de la Historia de la Humanidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mala reputación.

Es el precio. Para acumular poder, para proteger lo que amas, para hacer realidad lo que soñaste... hay que pagarlo.  
Hay que pagarlo. A veces se paga con sangre. A veces con dolor.  
Otras veces, el precio se cobra en forma de fama.

* * *

LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA

Él era el Rey Demonio. A su alrededor gravitaban las figuras de los otros dos; fue su maldad la que permitió que se impusiera el terror. Si alguien merecía el calificativo de odiado, era él.  
Apenas se sabía nada de su vida anterior. Una madre asesinada, una hermana paralítica, una supuesta muerte años atrás. Nada más. ¿Qué había sido de él antes de ocupar el trono?  
Claro que lo que había hecho después casi quitaba las ganas de preguntar.  
Mató a su propio padre y protagonizó un golpe de estado. Desde luego, eso no era tan extraño en la familia imperial, pero parecía un caso particularmente sangrante que un príncipe al que se había considerado muerto durante diez años reapareciera ahora con el anuncio de que había cometido parricidio y se apropiaba del trono. Era un total desconocido, no contaba con el apoyo de nadie. Fue un hecho inaudito.   
Renegó de su familia y sus amigos. De nuevo, era una práctica habitual en su familia, pero todos lo que conocieron posteriormente a su hermana Nunnally no pudieron menos que considerar que había que ser un bárbaro para cargarla de cadenas como lo había hecho Lelouch.  
Privó de sus derechos a nobles y plebeyos por igual. Los primeros condenaron que les quitara unos privilegios que habían sido suyos durante siglos; los segundos, que alegara darles unas libertades que luego les arrebató. Ambos coincidían en que su objetivo final era una dictadura sin paliativos ni oposiciones de ninguna clase.   
Traicionó a aliados y quebró leyes internacionales. Aquellos miembros de la Federación de Naciones Unidas que habína sido secuestrados por él ocuparon después puestos de poder, y se encargaron personalmente de que el mundo nunca olvidara aquel acto ilegal e indigno.  
Se decía que metía en su cama no sólo a aquella misteriosa mujer, C.C, que desde luego tuvo un poder y una posición de los que muchas reinas no habían llegado nunca a disfrutar, sino también con su Caballero Número Cero, Kururugi Suzaku. Algunos decían que sólo con ella, otros que sólo con él... muchos más que con ambos.  
Utilizó a la gente como mejor le convino. Una vez sus subordinados habían cumplido su misión, no tenía inconveniente ninguno en deshacerse de ellos. El máximo ejemplo tal vez fuera el hecho de que empleó sobre ellos el Freya, sólo para probar que éste estaba en sus manos.  
Dejó tras de sí un reguero de sangre como no lo había dejado nadie nunca.  
Había también algo más. En realidad, era poco más que un rumor estúpido, pero había que admitir que resultaba altamente siniestro. Se decía que Lelouch poseía un poder paranormal, una suerte de hipnosis, y que gracias a esta habilidad era capaz de reducir a las personas a la esclavitud con una simple mirada. Lo cual explicaría muchas cosas, desde luego, aunque no pasaba de ser una leyenda.  
Por otro lado, tampoco era particularmente relevante... al fin y al cabo, a la luz del resto de acciones del Rey Demonio, ¿qué importaba que además tuviera tan extraño poder?

C.C.

Ella era la Bruja. Misteriosa, discreta pero dominante, siempre al lado de su Emperador pero siempre silenciosa. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué estaba allí, con él?¿Era su amante, como todo parecía indicar?¿Tal vez su asesora política? No tenía ningún título, ningún cargo, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía un nombre humano. Pero nunca se separaba de Lelouch, y una vez él hubo desaparecido, no se le volvió a ver. Fuera cual fuera el vínculo que compartía con él, era desde luego muy fuerte.  
Al igual que ocurría con Lelouch, un halo de leyenda rodeaba su figura. Además del misterio de su persona y de su relación con el Emperador, esto se debía a la extraña historia que circulaba entre los servidores de Palacio que llevaban más años sirviendo a la Corona. Algunos afirmaban que la había conocido ya, muchos años antes, cuando Lelouch era apenas un niño... y que no había cambiado nada. Absolutamente nada. No del modo en que esto se suele decir: no porque no tuviera canas, no hubiera engordado, no hubiera adquirido las arrugas que la edad confiere. Y, de algún modo, ellos sabían que no había empleado ninguno de los recursos contra el envejecimiento. Simplemente, no había envejecido. Como si hubiera hecho un pacto con el mismísimo Demonio.  
Aunque, por otro lado, en cierto modo lo había hecho, ¿no? Después de todo, Lelouch solía referirse a ella como “cómplice”.

LORD KURURUGI SUZAKU

Él era el Traidor. Para los japoneses, no había vuelta de hoja: renegó de su patria y se convirtió en un perro de Britannia. Para los ciudadanos de éste última, siempre había estado claro que no se podía confiar en alguien que previamente había traicionado a su país, y su historial no hizo más que confirmar tal sospecha.  
Nunca se aclaró cómo logró pilotar el Lancelot, una acción que nunca había estado permitida a ningún Number. Más misteriosa aún era su relación con Euphemia. ¿Cómo la había conocido? ¿Por qué ella le había otorgado el puesto de caballero? En general, las hipótesis apuntaban a que habían sostenido una relación amorosa o sexual, teniendo en cuenta la edad de los implicados y su atractivo. ¿Sedujo a Euphemia, a la cual hasta entonces no se le conocía mancha alguna ni como princesa ni como persona? Si fue así, ¿cuál era su objetivo? ¿Simplemente medrar?¿Acercarla a Japón?¿Le traicionó la Princesa Genocidio al ordenar masacrar a los japoneses?¿Lo planearon juntos para demostrar que Kururugi era ahora fiel a Britannia únicamente?  
A pesar de la muerte de la Princesa, de algún modo salió bien parado de aquello. No fue ejecutado ni destituido. Por el contrario, pasó a convertirse en un Knight of Round, la Guardia del Emperador, la elite misma del Imperio. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía un Number aspirar a semejante cosa, teniendo en cuenta la ideología de Charles zi Britannia? Se decía que había matado a Zero, y que por eso consiguió el puesto, pero esto resultó después ser falso. ¿Engañó acaso al Emperador?  
A los que no cabe duda de que mató fue a montones de europeos; de hecho, sus acciones en aquella guerra lo catapultaron a la posición de coco infantil y villano de canciones de resistencia. El Dios Blanco de la Muerte era una maldición en Europa.  
Y luego, traicionó al Emperador que le había dado un cargo con el que ningún otro Number habría podido soñar, proponiendo a Schneizel un golpe de Estado que le otorgaría a él el puesto de Caballero Número Uno. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, traicionó también al Segundo Príncipe, doblando la rodilla ante Lelouch y convirtiéndose en su Caballero Número Cero, en el brazo armado del Rey Demonio, en la espada del Imperio. Como tal murió y como tal fue enterrado.   
¿Lo más triste? Ni britannians ni elevens visitan su tumba. Pero claro, ¿quién quiere rendir homenaje a un traidor?

* * *

Ellos lo sabían. Sabían que les maldecirían, que se contarían sobre ellos verdades aterradoras y mentiras ultrajantes, que se escupiría sobre sus nombres por toda la eternidad. Sabían que había un precio a pagar.  
Pero lo pagaron. Porque de no hacerlo, no habrían podido destruir el mundo... y rehacerlo.


End file.
